I'm coming Home
by FreeMyMind
Summary: Song fic to Michael Buble's Home. Puckleberry!


**a/n I've kinda list the muse for my other two stories but little drabbles such as this are getting most of my creativity. Sooo, enjoy! Please Review!**

Another summer day

has come and gone away

**Rachel sits at home, watching the traffic in the city. She sighs and glances at her phone. She runs her hand through her long wavy raven locks. "Noah, come home already." **

In Paris or Rome...

but I wanna go home...uhm Home

**Puck stands on the stage in whatever fancy named town this is, living the dream but feeling empty. A girl in the crowd smiles at him, and he sighs. He introduces the next song, "This is one of my favorites you guys. I wrote it for my lovely wife who is back in New York. Love you babe!"**

may be surrounded by

a million people I

still feel all alone

**She walks to the doctor's office. It's part of her low-stress exercise routine. People actually make sure not to bump into her. Who wants to hurt the pregnant girl? Everyone smiles, a few come and ask for autographs. She misses his comforting, protective presence. **

just wanna go home

I miss you, you know

**They skype that night. She doesn't ask him to come home early. She wants to so badly. Noah reminds her that he'll be back in two weeks. She reminds her their little one is due in a month. They both say "I miss you."**

And I've been keeping all the letters

that I wrote to you,

**he lounges on his bed in the bus and unfolds the thick packet of printed off emails. The ultrasound she sent a month after he left shows a little girl. His manager calls for him. Noah groans and refolds the letters. **

Each one a line or two

I'm fine baby, how are you?

**She starts up the newest email before sighing and shutting down the computer. She was too tired for this. Instead she calls Kurt and makes plans to go shopping for little pucklebaby.**

I would send them but I know that it's just not enough

My words were cold and flat

And you deserve more than that

**Noah has the email ready to send, and then deletes it. These crappy things never sounded right when he read them. She deserved a husband who would actually be there. **

Another aeroplane, another sunny place,

**He gets a call from Kurt.**

I'm lucky I know

but I wanna go home

**Noah makes the bus driver take him to the airport. A few hours later, he's back in New York. **

I got to go home

Let me go home

**Rachel sits in the hospital, screaming for someone to get her husband.**

I'm just too far from where you are

I wanna come home

**But the fates seem set against it. His taxi gets stuck in the middle of a two traffic jams. He can't get out of the car.**

And I feel just like I'm living

someone else's life

**Kurt calls his cell phone again and again.**

It's like I just stepped outside

when everything was going right

And I know just why you could not come along with me

**Noah finally gets the taxi driver to pull over, tosses a pair of twenties at him, and starts to run for the hospital.**

This was not your dream

but you always believed in me...

**Rachel was trying to wait for him, wait for him to get there but she'd already been in labor for 12 hours. He runs into the room just in time. She smiles and he kisses her.**

Another winter day

Has come and gone away

**Now she's on tour with her show. He's still at home with Alexi. They all wish for each other.**

in either Paris or Rome

and I wanna go home

Let me go home

**He sends her video of Alexi's little coos and of her crawling. She cries a little at each one.**

And I'm surrounded by

A million people I

still feel alone

**He agrees to sing in the new year's celebrations. He is literally packed in with millions of other people. But his heart is divided between the little girl with her uncle kurt and the diva currently in Chicago.**

Let me go home

I miss you , you know

**Kurt pulls Rachel up on skype and she smiles and coos at her baby. He asks if she's having fun, she sighs, "I wish I was at home."**

Let me go home

I've had my run

**Finally the show ends. She's back in New York. Rachel smiles up at her sleeping husbands face/**

baby I'm done

I gotta go home

**She snuggles deeper into his broad chest.**

Let me go home

it'll all be alright

**HE pulls her into his chest even more. A soft kiss is brushed over her temple. **

I'll be home tonight

I'm coming back home

**They both sigh and relax. Finally at home in each other's arms.**

A/n I hope that you like it. I just heard this song and fell in love with it. Anyways, I'm new to this and I need some pointers from FF veterans. How to you find prompts? Does someone just message you with them? Also, how do you beta/ find a beta? Any hints would be nice!


End file.
